This proposal requests funds to help support the accommodation, registration and part of the travel expenses for 25 young U.S. investigators entering the papillomavirus field to attend the 12th International Papillomavirus Conference (previously called Workshop) to be held in Baltimore, Maryland from September 26, 1993 to October l, 1993. This is the primary annual meeting that brings together investigators from around the world who work on human and animal papillomaviruses. The conference will cover all aspects of the biology and molecular biology of human papillomaviruses as infectious entities and as etiologic agents in anogenital cancer as well as research on animal papillomaviruses as model systems. There will be 17 scientific sessions covering the topics of diagnosis, epidemiology, therapy, pathogenesis, immune response, transformation, transcription and viral DNA replication. We anticipate approximately 90 short oral presentations and 300 poster presentations. In addition to reviews of papillomavirus topics by established investigators, lectures on related topics by investigators outside the papillomavirus field will be included. The conference is expected to highlight the perception of papillomavirus researchers that the knowledge gained in the past decade will soon prove useful in devising practical measures to promote women's health.